The Adventures of Nick and Rose (TAKE TWO!)
by DarkAurora007
Summary: A redo of the first TANAR story, but with a hell of a lot more detail and the progress is a lot slower. Rated T for explicit language (rating due to change!) EDIT: Possible showers of lemon with a few clouds of 'that's what she said' jokes forecasted later :)
1. The Adventure Begins! (Sort of)

Hey, guys and girls, welcome to TAKE TWO of TANAR! If you haven't read my recent profile update, I'm editing the story, turning the dial marked _DETAIL_ to _MAX_!

Hi, my name's Nick. I'm thirteen years old and I'm about to start my Pokémon journey! I'm about 5'6 (or about 1.68m) with sapphire blue eyes and an average build. I am a citizen of the Retaka region (Near the top of the Earth, between Kanto and Sinnoh.)/ My parents are quite rich, and have spoilt me rotten ever since I was born.

Speaking of being spoilt, it's my birthday!

"Nick! It's your birthday! We want to give you something!" Mum called.

"Yes, mum, I'm coming!" I shouted back.

As I slowly made my way down the spiral maze that is the stairs down to the family room, I saw a glitter of gold in a box.

'_I wonder what THAT is..._' I thought.

As I came closer, I suspected it was something to bring along on my journey.

"Nick, you're the last child to leave the house, and we wanted to leave you something for this occasion." said Dad.

Mum handed me the box and I unwrapped the beautifully made box, making sure not to rip it. And as I gazed at the final product, I was taken aback in awe. It was a chrome golden ball (BINGO!) with an omega symbol in the centre. (Ω)

'Fucking hell, it's GOLD!' I thought.

"The Soul Ball." announced Mum. "One of the most unexplainable and expensive Pokéballs ever devised. Once the Pokémon has been caught with this ball, the Pokémon and the trainer share an unbreakable bond.

"Wow…" I gasped. "Shouldn't I pass this down for generations to come?"

"No, son." Dad replied. "You've shown your passion for Pokémon since you were a little toddler! You deserve it, Nick. It's yours."

A tear formed in Mum's eyes as I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Uh, Nick!" Dad yelled, almost piercing my eardrums. "We've still got one more thing to do!"

"Oh. OK then." I mumbled, trotting my way back to the doorway.

"I also wanted to let you borrow my first Pokémon until you catch _yours._" Dad explained.

He then walked to the table and gave me the Pokéball that was seated on it.

"Good luck, son. When you've caught your first Pokémon, give us a call and we'll pick him up." Dad shouted.

"OK, Dad, I'll do that. See ya!" I called back, running down the hill towards the forest (this time **_WITH_** a Pokémon!)

_A few minutes (and a lot of slips) later…_

Once inside the dark forest, I switched on my super-duper-freaking awesome torch and let out Dad's Pokémon. (Just in case!)

"Draco, standby!" I whispered, making sure not to wake any wild Pokémon. A flash of white light lasted a few seconds then slowly faded away to reveal the Pokémon in question…

DUNDUNDUUUUN! I've always been good at cliff-hangers. :P

So, guys and girls, what did you think? Tell me in the comments and feel free to put in some (constructive) criticism so I can improve on it. Thanks! Aurora out!


	2. Forest Trekking!

AURORA: Hey, guys and girls, welcome to Chapter Two of TANAR and our new character on my panel, Nick!

*Nick walks into the room and sits next to Aurora who is working at a laptop.*

NICK: Hey, Aurora!

AURORA: Oh, Nick, could you do me a favour?

NICK: And what would that be?

AURORA: Could you take this gun and blast the fourth wall for me?

NICK: Yeah, sure! I've always hated that thing.

*Nick takes the MP5K and opens fire on the fourth wall, shattering it into microscopic fragments.*

AURORA: Thanks, Nick! And now, TO THE STORY!

**_PREVIOUSLY ON TANAR…_**

_"Draco, standby!" I whispered, making sure not to wake any wild Pokémon. A flash of white light lasted a few seconds then slowly faded away to reveal the Pokémon in question…_

_

A brilliant dark blue jackal appeared before my eyes. I recognised this Pokémon as Dad's Lucario.

"Who are you and where is James?" the Lucario screamed, strangling me with everything he had.

"I-I'm James' son, Nick!" I said in a raspy voice.

Scanning me with his aura powers, he realised his mistake, immediately letting me go.

"Oh, my Arceus! Sorry about that, Nick." the jackal apologised, giving me a bro-hug. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Ah, it's OK, Draco." I consoled, massaging my throat from the brutal strangling. "Everyone makes a mistake once in a while!"

"So, where's James?" Draco asked.

"Oh, he lent me you so I could catch my first Pokémon. It's my birthday!"

Draco eyes went wide. "It's your BIRTHDAY? Wow, happy birthday, Nick!"

"Aw, thanks, Draco!" I said, giving him a hug. "Funnily enough, you're the first person to say that!"

"So, do you want to get going?" Draco asked enthusiastically.

"HELL YEAH!" I yelled, facepalming myself just after. 'Damnit Nick, don't wake the Pokemon!'

Thankfully, no Pokemon woke up.

After a few minutes of treading through thick dark green grass, I came across a very pretty Pokemon. It was white with green legs and hair, wearing what seemed to be a mini-skirt. It was the best moment of my life. I came across the one thing I have always wanted in my life.

A Kirlia.


	3. Meet The Parents!

AURORA: Hey, guys and girls, DarkAurora007 here!

NICK: With his trusty companion, Nick!

AURORA: Today, we welcome a new character on my panel : Draco!

*Draco walks into Aurora's bedroom and takes his place next to Nick who is looking over the chapter.*

AURORA: Draco, you know what to do!

*Draco nods, taking the MP5K and opens fire, shattering the fourth wall.*

AURORA: Thanks, Draco. Now, to the story!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY ON TANAR:

I came across a very pretty Pokemon. It was white with green legs and hair, wearing what seemed to be a mini-skirt. It was the best moment of my life. I came across the one thing I have always wanted in my life.

A Kirlia.

* * *

I gaped in awe at the beautiful Kirlia. Draco must've known what I was thinking and took the Soul Ball out of the bag.

"SHHHH!" I whispered to Draco, trying not to startle the Kirlia.

I turned around to give Draco the signal to stand-by, but he seemed very scared of something in front of me, so I turned around again.

Oh, boy, what a fucking stupid thing to do.

What seemed to be the Kirlia's parents came running into the other side of the forest and to the Kirlia's side. The Kirlia then pointed at me and Draco, as if ordering them to attack.

"Oh, shitake mushrooms!" I hissed, almost shitting my pants in fright as the parents bounded up towards me. Draco then dived in a bush, keeping out of it.

The Gallade, which I presumed to be the father, picked me up by the collar. He was just about to beat the crap out of me when the Kirlia yelled something in Pokespeak which made the Gallade put me down. The last thing I remembered was the Kirlia ran up to me before I blacked out due to blood miscirculation.

* * *

When I woke up, I was somewhere completely different. I wasn't outside anymore, which was nice, but-

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! TURN THE LIGHTS OFF!" I yelled, startling the nurse by my bedside.

Yep, it's the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, thank god you're awake!" she exclaimed in happiness. "We thought you'd never wake up!"

"WaitwaitwaitwaitWAIT." I retorted. "WE?"

"Yeah, that's right." she said. "Me, your Lucario and a Kirlia with her parents!"

_'Wow...' I thought. 'That Kirlia really does care for me.'_

When the Kirlia saw that I was awake, she sprinted down the corridor and leapt on the bed with joy, hugging me.

**_"Aww, she likes you!"_ **a voice in my head exclaimed, making me jump a mile.

_'What the? Who is this?' _I thought, trying to send a message.

**_"Since when can you use psychic powers?"_** the voice proclaimed. **_"Oh, sorry, forgot to introduce myself."_ **the voice said back. At that moment, the same Gallade as the one in the forest came through the doorway and down the hall to my bedside.

_**"I'm Tai, sorry for lashing out like that in the forest. I am REALLY sorry, I know I'm overprotective of my daughter!"**_

_'Nah, don't worry!" _I projected back. _"I've had worse..."_

Me and Tai chatted for a bit, exchanging information about our pasts and what we want to achieve in the future.

The Kirlia snuggled up into the covers while we were talking and fell asleep quicker than you can say 'beddie byes'. Tai took note of this and was clearly suprised.

_**"Huh."** _Tai said. **_"You're the only human she's gotten within 50 feet of."_**

"_Yeah, I've noticed that_." I projected, also surprised. _"Do you know why?"_

Tai thought about it for a minute, then suddenly put his palm on my chest. At that exact moment, I could feel my memories rush by me in just a few seconds. When I came back to the 'real' world, Tai was far from dumbstruck.

_**"Obviously Rose seems to trust you."**_Tai explained. _**"And I see why. You've been through a lot of hard times. That's why you should take her."** _

My heart jumped and my jaw dropped.

_"Does she actually trust me that much?" _I wondered. Before I could say another word, Tai was gone and Rose was still sleeping next to me.

This'll be a fun trip!

* * *

Alright! Chapter 3 of TANAR is DONE! Hope to see you next time in TANAR Ch.4!


End file.
